criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
T.I.M.E.
2024 |leader = Christopher Scott |years = 2024–present |nature = Law enforcement Time regulation Time research |appearance = Season 6 of Criminal Case }} The Temporal Investigation, Management and Exploration Agency (frequently abbreviated as T.I.M.E.), acting as the primary law enforcement agency in the sixth season of Criminal Case, is an international body that regulates time travel as of the year 2029. It is comprised of multiple divisions that coordinate in order to preserve history in the age of time travel. Personnel Administration An overall administration oversees all the activities done by the multiple divisions of T.I.M.E. This chart enumerates and explains the roles of each member of T.I.M.E.'s administration. Temporal Crimes Division The Temporal Crimes Division is a special division within T.I.M.E. in charge of investigating crimes across space and time. Eleven people, including the player character, have acted as members of the Temporal Crimes Division over the course of the game. Each member of the team has been assigned a particular job: Other personnel Other departments/divisions in T.I.M.E. include the history research department, the police department, and the marketing department. This chart enumerates the T.I.M.E. personnel revealed throughout the game that are unaffiliated with administration and the Temporal Crimes Division. Notable events of Criminal Case Two recruits: the player and Nebet While the player was attending a wedding in the year 2019, Jack, who had come from the year 2029 representing the Temporal Crimes Division, recruited them, saying that the future needed them. After accepting the position, Chief Scott immediately assigned them to investigate a time disturbance in Ancient Egypt, 47 BCE, which turned out to be the murder of Roman leader Julius Caesar. They eventually took researcher Benjamin Milo back to the present to be judged for the murder and for illegally traveling to the past under the guise of a royal guard named Pamiu. Whilst investigating, the player met most of the team members, the last of them being Kai, whom the player met shortly after being stranded in Ancient Gaul, 37 BCE. There, after solving a murder, the team discovered that Nebet had sneaked aboard the time machine, creating a time disturbance in the ancient times (which the team managed to fix later). Due to the breakdown of the time machine reactor, the team was unable to promptly return her to Ancient Egypt, forcing them to temporarily recruit her as a cook. After proving her usefulness, as well as revelations from Orlando that she had seen too much of the future, the team decided to take Nebet with them to 2029 so that the T.I.M.E. scientists could decide on how to deal with her situation. However, due to the time machine being sabotaged, the team became stranded in 1969, resulting in Nebet staying with them for longer and eventually becoming the player's partner. Stranded in the past After solving a murder in the Woodstock Festival, where the team suspected Janis' 13-year-old self of the murder, the team found out that the time machine was sabotaged by a rogue time traveler, stranding them in 1969. Per T.I.M.E. protocol, Zara and Theo posed as Chief Scott's parents to leave a distress message in New York (where the T.I.M.E.'s HQ would stand) for him in 2029 to rescue the team. The team then went to S.A.R.A.'s launch pad in Houston to set up their homing beacon. Seeing that T.I.M.E. had not rescued them yet, they decided to carry out their backup plan. Kai said that the time machine's coding formula had been sabotaged, prompting the team to track down the owner of Leonardo da Vinci's treatise, Ruminations on Time, which T.I.M.E. had based all of its research about time travel on, to make him understand the formula. As the treatise was auctioned off to Hollywood actress Lorna Westerberg, the team decided to head to Las Vegas to get the treatise from her three days after successfully setting up the actual Moon landing mission. There, after solving Lorna's murder, the team discovered that she had bought the treatise for Soviet ambassador Lev Romanov, who had taken it back to his embassy. The team then teamed up with top-notch catburglar Nicoletta Marconi to steal the treatise in the Soviet embassy. There, after arresting Lev's killer (with Marina, Lev's granddaughter, being a suspect due to her unwarranted meeting with him), Nicoletta told the team that she had found the treatise and kept it in the embassy driveway. Unfortunately, the pages with the needed formula were missing. Therefore, the team decided to travel to the Renaissance to get help from Leonardo himself regarding the formula after preventing a nuclear crisis that had sparked from Lev's murder. There, after they were able to rescue Leonardo from the Spanish Inquisition and take him safely to France so he could finish a mural for Francis I and stopped Penelope from trying to elope with Alexandre Devereaux in the Ottoman Empire, they soon headed to Florence where they solved the murder of Henry VIII's soon to wed wife. Throughout these investigations, Leonardo was able to gather all the information and calculate the right calculations for time travel so the machine could be properly realigned, allowing the team to head home after Henry married Anne Boleyn and they bade farewell to Leonardo. Fugitives in the altered present and Nebet's betrayal Restoring the timeline Notable arrests Gallery Screenshots TIMEAgency.png|In-game artwork depicting the T.I.M.E. agency. TIMETimeMachine.png|The T.I.M.E. Temporal Crimes Division's time machine, seen when travelling to crime scenes. TiTComingSoon.png|Jack, Zara, and Amy in a "Coming Soon" in-game popup. JackandZaraSceneCleared.png|Jack and Zara pop up as the player receives his/her final score of a crime scene. JackZaraandPenelopeReports.png|Jack, Zara, and Penelope after filling reports for the player. Promotional images Season6Teaser.jpg|Reveal artwork for Travel in Time. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Aligned organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies